Girigiri chop
: performed by, B'z, from episode 143 until episode 167. Lyrics English No matter what magazine I flip through, it’s no good, and I can’t help but sigh There no such thing as clothes that’ll look good on me, end of the century fashion color I can’t match everything to your tastes So sorry to disappoint you On the edge, just like walking along a cliff What’s wrong with me tottering a bit? Because even then, I have no where to go but forward In my case, things’ll be alright. By now I bet there no one is worried about me It’s alright if you go ahead and attack It’s not that I’m reckless or anything, I use my head somewhat, too From time to time the strain and the pain Feel good or something The feeling of being on the edge is what I like I’ll only bathe in this lukewarm hot springs for a little while Afflicted by a risky pleasure I’d be missing out if I couldn’t enjoy it It’s a little different from simply being on a constant high If you can’t show your resolve Then everybody will be laughing at you behind your back again I can’t go on without being on the edge I beg of you, please don’t look at me with such cold eyes Let me do things at my own pace Otherwise, I won’t make it far without crashing down On the edge, just like walking along a cliff What’s wrong with me tottering a bit? Because even then, I have no where to go but forward In my case, things’ll be alright. Rōmaji Daitai donna zasshi o mekuttatte dame Tameiki dechau wa Boku ni niau fuku nanka wa arya shinai no yo Seikimatsu no ryuukooshoku Zenbu wa omae nya awaserarenai yo Gakkari sasete gomen ne nante ne Girigiri gake no ue o yuku yoo ni Furafura shitatte ii ja nai ka yo Sore de mo mae ni iku shika nai n da kara Daijoobu boku no baai wa Ima ja dare mo shinpai nanka shite nai daroo na Doozo koogeki shite mo ii yo Betsu ni muteppoo nanka ja nai n da yo Atama mo sokosoko tsukatteru Tama ni kurushikute itai no ga Kimochi yokattari nanka shitari shite Girigiri no kanji nan da yo suki na no wa Namanurui onsen wa mada chotto de ii Kiwadoi kaikan ni okasarete Tanoshimenakya mazui n ja nai no Ukareppanashi to wa mata chotto chigau Shimari ga nai to mata minna ni kosokoso warawareru zo omae Girigiri ja nai to boku dame nan da yo Onegai samui me de mitsumenaide yo Jibun no peesu de yarasete yo Ja nai to sugu ni tsubureru Girigiri gake no ue o yuku yoo ni Furafura shitatte ii ja nai ka yo Sore de mo mae ni iku shika nai n da kara Daijoobu boku no baai wa Kanji だいたいどんな雑誌をめくったってダメ　ため息でちゃうワ 僕に似合う服なんかはありゃしないのよ　世紀末の流行色 全部はおまえにゃあわせられないよ がっかりさせてこめんねなんてネ ギリギリ崖の上を行くように フラフラしたっていいじゃないかよ それでも前に行くしかないんだから 大丈夫　僕の場合は。 今じゃ誰も心配なんかしてないだろうな　どうぞ攻撃してもいいよ 別に無鉄砲なんかじゃないんだよ　アタマもそこそこ使ってる たまに苦しくて痛いのが　気持ちよかったりなんかしたりして ギリギリの感じなんだよ好きなのは なまぬるい温泉はまだちょっとでいい きわどい快感に冒されて 楽しめなきゃまずいんじゃないの うかれっぱなしとはまたちょいと違う シマリがないとまたみんなにコソコソ笑われるぞオマエ ギリギリじゃないと僕ダメなんだよ おねがい　さむい目で見つめないでよ 自分のペースでやらせてよ じゃないとすぐにつぶれる ギリギリ崖の上を行くように フラフラしたっていいじゃないかよ それでも前に行くしかないんだから 大丈夫　僕の場合は Category:Opening Themes